Acmetropolis Day 2
Next Day (Ace went to see his Friends and he found them) Duck: Hey, Ace. I need to come up for the name of the Ship. Ace: Like what, Duck? Tech: I finish the Ship, and we need to come up with a Name. Rev: So we need to come up for a new name? Ace: Okay. Maybe.... Highwind. Duck: I was going for Traveler. Ace: No, I pick Highwind. Duck: Traveler. Ace: Highwind! Duck: Traveler! Ace: Highwind! Duck: Traveler! Tech: Guys! Stop this. Maybe we should do a race. If you guys win, that mean you can keep the name. Lexi: I'll be the Judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want.. First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins. And one more thing... no Power allowed. Duck: Great! Now I cannot teleport from that rules. Ace: If I win. I'll keep the Name. But if you win. Duck: I'll get to share the Paopu for Lexi. Ace: What? Duck: Deal? The winner will get to share the Paopu with Lexi. Ace: Wait! Wait a minute! Lexi: Okay! On my count! 3! 2! 1! Go! Ace and Duck are racing to the Tree and Ace tag the Tree and went back Ace: Yes! I won! Duck: Man, lighten up will ya, it's just a name after all. After the Race Lexi told Ace to get some Food that Slam ate Ace: Don't worry. I'll get some for you. Lexi: Great. And don't forget the Water, okay. Ace: I won't. Ace is getting some food and Water for the Ship and went to the Secret Place when he was a Child Ace: It bring back some memories. He saw a Picture of him and Lexi and he remember they draw together when they were kids so he drawing something it was him giving a star to Lexi and he heard something Ace: Who's there? (He bring out his Sword) ?????: I come to see the door to this world. Ace: What? ?????: This world has been connected. Ace: What are you saying? ?????: Tied to the Darkness soon to be completely eclipsed. Ace: Well, If you're not Zedavia, you better not freaking me out. So where did you come from? ?????: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door. Ace: So... You're from another world? ?????: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little. Ace: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. Me and my team will learn what's out there! ????: A meaningless Effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing. He look at the Door and then the Mysterious cloak man has disappeared Ace: Strange, where did he go. So he went back to Lexi and she's making something Ace: What are you doing? Lexi: This? I'm making a necklace of Gems. In 2677, Heroes always has Gems. They were supposed to ensure a safe galaxy. See this? (She show it to him) It's a charm to help us find each other if we ever get separated. The six of us will always be together. Ace: I see. I brought some groceries. Lexi: Thanks, ace! I found something for you today, here. She give him another Hi-potion Lexi: You look tired for running and fighting? Wanna go home? Ace: Sure. That afternoon, Lexi and Ace are watching the Sunset Lexi: You know. Duck looks different. Ace: What do you mean? Lexi: Don't know. Ace: Are you Okay? Lexi: Ace! If were gonna use this ship with the Other, maybe we should work together! Ace: What!? Lexi: (Laugh) Just Kidding. Ace: What's wrong with you? You're the one who's change. Lexi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where we go or what we see, I know I can always come back here. Right, Ace? Ace: Yeah. Lexi: That's nice. Ace, don't ever chance. Ace: I won't. Lexi: Good. I just can't wait. Once we go to another world it will be great. Meanwhile, far away from the Galaxy Category:Cutscenes